


Soren's Secret Mission

by Flexor



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: I posted a story about Nyx last night, and got some nice comments on it. Not many people ship Corvus with anyone, and Nyx mostly gets paired up with of all people Soren. We discussed this and wondered why. Soren is a big trusting lump, and Nyx, with her low morals, would eat him alive.So then of course I had to write it. Soren never knew what hit him. Claudia did know what hit her, but Nyx is better at fighting. This story is sexually IMplicit. I'll save you the terrible filth of what that scarlet-winged temptress did to poor innocent Soren. Also I'm afraid the "Horny Elf" joke rears its ugly head again. If you are affected, the Samaritans are there for you.This one is short, not as polished as some others, but I hope you like it anyway.
Relationships: Nyx/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Soren's Secret Mission

Soren was feeling pretty good about himself. Out of all the possible people at his father's disposal, _he_ was the one chosen for this important secret mission. Claudia was there as well, of course, but she wouldn't be much use if it came to fighting. They were carrying an important magical item that would help bring Katolis victory over the elvish hordes of Xadia. They were in one of those in-between places, a seedy tavern, no place for a proper young lady like Claudia. Here and there, there were... elves. Disreputable four-fingered elves, of the kind that even other elves wouldn't want to hang out with. Shady characters. But Soren was big and strong enough so they wouldn't try anything on with him. With the magical item safely stowed in the tavern's vault, and both keys securely on a string round his neck, Soren had decided to go into the common room, and have a glass, no a _tankard_ of the Landlord's finest ale. He'd tasted it. It was bitter. Not sweet like the girly drinks Claudia would have. This was a _real_ ale, for real men. He drank... no, he _quaffed_ another swig. Of beer. A fine beer. An excellent beer. Maybe he'd have _another_ beer after this beer.

When he lowered his tankard, he noticed someone looking at him. A girl! A girl was looking at him, but she quickly looked away. Her face was purple, her hair was black as a raven's wing, and it hung over her shoulder, tied up with a black velvet band. She was wearing a long blue cloak with the hood thrown back, and was holding a glass of blood-red wine. She was an elf, but she couldn't help that, that's just the way she was born. And as elves go, she was pretty.

As he looked at her, he noticed that something was moving under her cloak, almost as if someone was hiding under there and wouldn't keep still. She looked in his direction again, looked away quickly, then smiled to herself and slowly looked back at him. Soren smiled back at her. She held her glass up at him. He held his tankard up to her. They shared a drink across a crowded room. Soren thought it over for a moment. This was an elf. She probably knew all sort of useful secrets. Secrets he could report back to his father. Dad would be so proud of him. He left his tankard on the table so nobody would sit down there, and walked over to the elven beauty.

"Hi."

"Hello." She looked up at him, and he noticed her eyes were of different colours. She leaned her elbows on the table. Soren noticed that she was wearing a rather low cut white blouse, and promptly forgot all about her eyes.

"Um," said Soren, drawing on his vast store of pickup lines. "Would you like to, um. My table? And I can get you a drink? When you finish this one?"

"Oh... I shouldn't." She shyly looked down at the table. "What'd people say?"

"Um... It's in a booth. They wouldn't see you. And me. Us. Together. Talking. If you want, of course."

She took a deep breast. _Breath_. A deep breath. "Okay then. But just for a little while. If my mum found out..."

"My lips are sealed," said Soren.

"That's a pity," said the girl.

She followed him to his table and sat down next to him, just within arm's reach, but with enough room so anyone could see there were no goings-on.

"I'm Soren. What's your name?"

"Asami-Katara-Azula."

"Asa..."

"Asami. Katara. Azula."

Soren leaned over. "Asami... What beautiful names."

Asami-Katara-Azula smiled. "Thank you." _I made them up myself._ "But for short, my friends call me Adora."

" _Adora_. As in Adora-ble."

"Yes." Adora wrinkled her nose in a... well... adorable way.

Soren found he had run out of things to say. Nothing he had said offered a clear path to Xadian war secrets. Her drink was half full. Asking her to come a bit closer would only get him slapped. Adora fired the first shot.

"What's a big handsome human like you doing in a place like this?"

"Um. Can't really say." Soren lightly paniced. "It's a secret."

"Oh."

Adora looked round the room. There were many interesting things to look at, and Soren, at this moment, was not one of them. That needed fixing _right now._

"I'm on a secret mission."

Adora's eyes opened wide. "You're a spy?!"

"No! Nono. I'm... an agent. That's what."

"How _romantic_." Adora moved slightly closer to him. "Do you chase over rooftops, after ne'er-do-wells?"

"Not at this time." Rooftop chases were not his department. "I'm more in... security and transportation."

"Oo." Adora was very close, and he hadn't even noticed her moving. "What sort of things do you transport?"

"Can't tell you that, of course. Big things. Small things. That sort of thing."

"Ah. I see. I like big things best. Do you have a big thing?"

Soren stared. _She could not possibly have said that._ She wriggled her shoulders.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" She undid the clasp at her throat and pulled off her cloak, revealing...

"Wings!" Soren's jaw dropped. "You've got wings? Are those _real?_ "

"Of course they are, silly."

"I mean... you can _fly_ with them?"

"Well yeah? I can do all sort of things with them." She raised one of her wings in front of them. "Like when you want to be out of sight for a moment." She moved her face a little closer. "To do something you don't want everybody to see."

Soren stared at Adora, wide-eyed. "Uhh..."

Adora giggled. "Of course, if you do this for too long, everybody's going to guess you're kissing."

"Yerwhu?" Soren found he couldn't words anymore.

"Why _aren't_ we kissing?"

Even if he had had a good answer, Soren couldn't have explained it.

"Close your eyes, Soren." 

" _Soren?!_ "

Soren jumped, and with one hand he pulled down Adora's wing to see his sister Claudia standing in front of him, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"What by the everlasting stars do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing!" Soren pointed. "I was just talking to Adora here."

" _Talking?_ "

Adora glared at him. "Soren. Who is this? Your _girlfriend?_ "

"Pf! What? No! This is my _sister_. Claudia."

"Ohh." Adora beamed at her. "Now I see. Nice to meet you, Claudia. I was just..."

"Don't bother, I have eyes. Oh Soren? Do you know that us girls always go to the washroom together? What's your name again? Adora? How cute. Come with me."

Claudia grabbed one of Adora's wings and dragged her out to the girls' room. She gave her a hard stare.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my brother?"

"We were just having a little chat." Adora shrugged her wings. "And maybe a bit of a snog."

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe."

"Oh come on. I know he's your brother and all, but you can see he's a good looking bloke, can't you? If I hadn't, someone else would've."

Claudia sneered. "My dear brother hasn't attracted _anything_ female since he was five. And that was his aunt, pinching his chubby little cheeks."

"They _are_ cute, aren't they?"

Claudia stared and said nothing. Very loudly.

"Okay." Adora sighed. "You got me. I can see you're the brains of the outfit."

"Hah!" Claudia looked smug. "You got that right."

"And he's the muscle."

"Yeah."

Adora leant in with a little smirk. "And you're not." She looked at something over Claudia's shoulder. "Get her, boys."

Claudia whirled round. It took her just a splintered moment too long to realise that there were no boys, and that the only one doing any getting was this star-sucking elf. Her arm was round her throat in a solid choke hold. She found she couldn't breathe, couldn't scream. Trying to punch her got her nowhere, trying to kick her only got her dropped to her knees. Her arms felt like noodles. The world shrunk in a mist of red spots in front of her eyes.

"Time for a little nap, Claudia. Sweet dreams." 

Soren sat alone in his seat, clutching Adora's cloak. How long had it been since Claudia and his new friend had left? Would she even be back? He knew that look in Clauds' eyes, and fireballs and smoking feathers were absolutely possible.

"Hey."

Soren looked round, and Adora was standing next to him. He held up her cloak.

"Thanks love."

Soren tried to look past Adora. "Uh, where's Claudia?"

"In bed in her room. She didn't feel well, poor thing." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Girl problems."

Soren dropped the subject so fast that it left a smoking hole in the floorboards. Adora pulled on her cloak, sat down on Soren's lap. Her face was close to his.

"Want to go somewhere? To do an activity? At a specific time? Like in five minutes?"

"What... kind of activity?"

Adora stuck out her tongue between her teeth. "The kind you can't do here. With people watching. And listening."

Soren's big blue eyes misted over. He knew the words to _this_ song. "Your place or mine?"

"Oh, mine. Definitely mine." 

* * *

"I feel nice..." Soren's singing voice was not as well developed as his sword-fighting, but that didn't stop him. "Like sugar and spice." This wasn't a very melodic song anyway. "So nice. So nice..." He listened at the door he shared with Claudia, heard nothing, and went in. "I've got..."

He stared.

Claudia was lying on the bed, bound hand and foot. She looked round at him and screamed through the cloth in her mouth.

"Clauds!"

Soren jumped over to the bed, pulled her up into a sitting position.

"What happened?"

"..."

"I can't understand you."

"...! ...!!"

"Because of the thing you have in your mouth."

"... ...?!"

"I'l get it out. Hang on."

He took off the rope round Claudia's head, pulled out the towel she had in her mouth. Claudia screwed her face up, took a breath.

"The _keys_! The keys, you idiot! Where are the keys?"

"Relax, Sis! They're right here round my..." 

* * *

"I'm going to tell Father that she slipped sleeping powder into your beer. No. Into your apple juice."

"But that's not what happened!"

Claudia halted in front of the door to their father's chambers. 

"I am _not_ going to tell him what really happened."

"You mean me and Adora having..."

" _Yeurghh!_ " Claudia clapped her hand in front of her mouth. "We will never _ever_ mention that again. Unless you _want_ Father to rip off your head and beat you to death with it." She pointed her finger at him. "Got that?"

"Yeah sure."

"No. _Got_ that?"

"Yes! Yes I got it. No Adora. Ever again." He looked out of the window, a sad look in his eyes. "Never again." 

* * *

She did the dance that revealed the village where she needed to go. She walked up to the craftsman's shop. Ethari was working on a shortbow. She stepped up, and put the thing on his workbench. He looked up at her.

"Naimi-Selari-Nykantia. Welcome, lass. Runaan will be along in a tick."

"Nyx please, Ethari. No need to chant out my full name every time we meet."

"But I like to, lassie. It's a pretty name. Would you like some tea?"

"Lovely, thank you."

Ethari looked at the thing. A long straight pointy horn, lined with spirals. "You got it then?"

"Yes." Nyx sipped her tea.

Ethari stared at the horn for a while with a sad look on his face. "Good work, Nyx my lass. Would have been even better if the unicorn were still attached, but ye can't have it all your ane way."

"At least it's not in the hands of the humans anymore."

"Good. You don't want to know what one of those Dark Mages can do with a thing like this. We'll take it to the Elders and they can do the ritual to reunite it with its owner in the Life Beyond Life."

Nyx finished her tea, rinsed out the cup in the sink. "Can I get my pay now? I'm in kind of a hurry."

"Of course." Ethari walked to the strongbox and counted out the coins. "Did you learn anything of interest from the humans?"

Nyx shook her head. "Only that it _is_ true what they say about humans. Good thing we elves are always horny. Other than that, he was a mule in every sense of the word."

"Oh you puir wee thing." Ethari opened the strongbox and counted out a few more coins. "Have a little more. Treat yerself. Go to the bath house in Rut'theran village and tell them I sent you."

"Thanks." Nyx turned round to leave, turned round at the door. "Oh. I've been thinking about having my hair done." She held up her black ponytail. "This black is too gloomy. I want something bright. You know about these things. What do you think? Red? To go with the feathers?"

"Ach no, you don't want that." Ethari looked at her a while. "Go for a nice Cerulean blue green. Complements the one eye, contrasts with the other."

"Hm." Nyx pictured it in her mind. "I may do that. Bye Ethari."

"Until we meet again, Naimi..."

Nyx raised her finger.

"Nyx," said Ethari.


End file.
